Fairy Tail Star Mage
by CarterMarvel
Summary: Kevin Gryder is a thirteen year-old boy who just moved to Magnolia, and has his eyes set on joining his dream guild Fairy Tail. He is young, but he is a very powerful mage. Who still has a lot to learn, about himself and his new guild mates. He also seems to take a certain interest in a blue haired girl in the guild.
1. Prologue

Hello readers this is my first story of many, hopefully, and thank you for reading. There will be mistakes here and there, but them again this is my first story. I will try not to make you guys wait along time for an update. I do have school, but lucky for you guys I have no social life. Now the story takes place a week after Fairy Tail wins the Grand Magic Games. Who didn't see that story does have POVs, but they wont change as much. Well now that is out of the way, lets get started with the story.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

I woke up to a crack of sunlight in the curtains, by my bed. I open the window to see the sun and got lost in my thought. _'The day I have been waiting for has finally come. The day I will join Fairy Tail.'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh My God! I am Going to Join Fairy Tail Today! WOOO-!" I put my hands on my mouth.

_'Wow Kevin. It is your second day in your new apartment, and you already forgot you have neighbors.'_ Well what do I expect I am only thirteen and I live alone. Anyways I got ready for today. I got my usual clothes. Which consists of a black t-shirt, a red sleeveless hoodie, tan shorts, and my black shoes with red laces, and my special black glasses. Then I took a shower, fix my raven black hair, made and ate some eggs, brushed my teeth, and I was off to join my dream guild Fairy Tail.

Before I was out the door, my landlady yelled at me for being loud. She started to compare me to a blonde girl she knew because her and her friends are also loud. She also mention that she lives in the apartments too. After she was done yelling at me, I was off again. Hoping that nothing else will happen on the way to Fairy Tail.

**~Time Skip~ At the Front Doors of Fairy ****Tail**** Guild**

"I can't believe it I am actually at Fairy Tail" I was so excited. It looked like a castle from the outside. _'I wonder how it looks in the inside'_ I thought as I was opens the doors of the guild

"Wow, its so...empty." I walked in and entire guild hall was empty.

"Hello, You don't look like anyone from the guild?" I turn my head to see who was talking to me. It was a girl with white long hair, wearing a black dress with white bows.

"Ah...no, actually I was wondering if I could join Fairy Tail" I said a little shy.

"Of course you can" she said with a joyful smile

"Really! Thank you so much!" I hugged her from the excitement. It doesn't take much to make me happy.

"Oh, sorry" I pulled away from the hug, feeling embarrassed for what I did.

"Its fine, I enjoy making people happy. By the way I'm Mirajane Strauss, but you can call me Mira."_ 'Wow she __so_ _nice_ _to_- _wait_ _what's_ _her__ name!'_ I stopped my thought as I realized who she was.

"Wait your Mirajane, the same Mirajane that is in every issue of Sorcerer Weekly." '_And is also_ _known as the She Devil'_ I said that part in my head. There is no away I was going to say that out loud because if she is her then she could probably kill me in a heartbeat.

"Yup, and whats your name?"

"My name is Kevin Gryder" I said as I offered to shake hands, and she gladly accepted.

"Nice to meet you Kevin, shall we go get you signed into Fairy Tail"

"Okay" In the inside I was screaming as we made our way to the guild's office.

I walk in the little office, and Mira asked me some question about me and other things. "We're done now, it is time to give you your emblem"

"Okay" _'Oh my god, I am getting my emblem!'_ I said in my head while smiling

"Now what color you want it to be?" Mira said as she was holding the Fairy Tail emblem stamp. "Red" _'It has to be red, it is my favorite __color_' I thought

"And where do you want it?" I thought about it for a second. "On my right side of my neck" I said as I pointed to the right side of my neck.

"Just like my brother's, but his is on the side left." She said as she stamped me on my neck. It kind tickle a little bit. In about a second, she took the stamp off.

"There you go, you're now officially a member of Fairy Tail" Mira said with a mirror in her hands and showing me a joyful smile

"I can't believe it, I am an actually Fairy Tail Wizard" I said while looking at my Fairy Tail emblem though the mirror with the hugest grin of my face. _'Its always been my dream to become Fairy Tail Wizard ever since I was a little...kid'_

"Are you okay Kevin?" Mira look at me with a concerned look. I didn't realize that I had a sad look of my face, but I quickly change it back to a smile.

"I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I'm good, today is a day to be happy."

"Okay, but you ever need someone talk to I am here for you" She said with a joy filled smile.

"Okay" I said trying hard to forget what I thought.

We walk around the guild hall. Mira showing me everything and telling me how things work around here. Once we were done with the tour around the guild I asked Mira a question.

"Why is the guild empty Mira?"

"Oh that is because everyone went to celebrate their win from the Grand Magic Games."

"Didn't that happen about a week ago?" I said a little confused.

"Yup, Fairy Tail is known for their partying."

"Oh, okay. Why didn't you go with them, not that I'm complaining."

"Well I had to keep watch on the guild and for newcomers like you. Actually they should be back by now?" Mira said with a finger on her chin while she was thinking.

"Well it looks like I came on a good day, didn't I" I said a little nervous. Look I might be a ball of excitement at times, but in reality I am a really shy person. I can't make friends on my own, I need someone to help me, but I accept anybody as a friend to the good or bad. Then I heard people coming._ 'Oh __no'_

"Sound like there back" Mira said then the doors flew open.

"We're baaack!" Someone yelled out.

I turned around and there they were, the Fairy Tail Wizards.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Hope you guys like the prologue, and I like to thank you guys again for reading it. There are more chapters to come up.

**Chat Time**

Hey it looks like your going to meet your new guild mates in the next chapter, Kevin

**Kevin:** I hope I don't do anything embarrassing in front of them.

Don't worry Kevin they wont bite...well most of them wont. ***smirks***

**Kevin: **Wait what did you just say ***sweats and shakes***

***ignores*** By the way I will talk to the characters about the next chapter in the end.

**Kevin****: **Hey author do they bite?

***faceplams***

_Next Chapter:_ Being Welcomed to Fairy Tail


	2. Being Welcomed to Fairy Tail

**Kevin's POV~ At The Fairy Tail Guild**

I am freaking out. Everyone in the guild walked in, and started to look at me. All of them look at me with joyful smiles, which made me feel a little less nervous. Then I saw people move out of the way for someone. That someone was a short old man, and he walk up to me and Mira.

"Hello Master" Mira said. _'Oh, so he is Fairy Tail's Master'_ I thought in my head.

"Hello Mira" he said with a smile and turns towards me "and who is this?"

"He is Kevin Gryder, the newest member of Fairy Tail" Mira said squealing a little bit. "Well it is nice to meet you, Kevin. I am Master Makarov" he said as he offered a handshake. "Thank you" I said as I shook his hand.

He turns around to face the guild. "Everyone I would like to introduce you to our newest member, Kevin!" Everyone started to cheering.

"Yes a new member!"

"I wonder how strong he is!"

"Gray your clothes!". That last one was wired.

I could't help, but smile at everyone's happiness.

"This calls for a celebration for our new member!" Master yelled. _'Didn't they just come back from a week long party?'_ I guess they do like to party. And once again they started to cheer.

**Time Skip**

Now everyone is either drinking, eating, talking, or fighting. Mostly fighting. After dodging flying chairs and bottles, I walk up to Mira at the bar and ask for a frozen strawberry lemonade. My favorite drink in the world. As I am sitting waiting for my drink I could feel like someone walking up to me, so I turn around to see who it was. It was a girl with blonde hair and wearing white and blue clothes with golden lining.

"Hi, my name is Lucy" she said offering a handshake.

I shook her hand "Nice to meet you Lucy" I said a little shy.

"So what do you think of the guild so far?" Lucy said sitting next to me.

"I will admit, I didn't expect the guild to be so hectic" I said looking at he the huge fight going on.

"Yeah, neither did I. When I first came to the guild there was a bigger fight than this going on. I nearly died out there and I wasn't part of the guild yet." Lucy said the last part sarcastically, which made me laugh.

"Here you go Kevin, one frozen strawberry lemonade" Mira said as she hands me my drink "Thank you Mira"

"Hey Kevin, you should meet some people in the guild now?" Mira said as I was sip my drink "O-okay" I said sounding like I was unsure of my answer. "Good. Hey Lucy, can you introduce Kevin to your team" she asked Lucy "Okay! Follow me Kevin" She gestured me to follow. I grabbed my drink and followed Lucy.

We walk up to two people fighting. One guy that had raven black hair like mine with no shirt on, and the other guy had pink hair and wore a white scarf. _'Is that his natural hair color?' _Next to them was a girl with scarlet red hair in armor siting and eating, what looks like, a strawberry cake.

"Hey guys!" Lucy said

"Hello Lucy" the scarlet said as she stopped eating and walks up to us. "Hello" Lucy said waving to her. "Kevin this is Erza"

"Nice to meet you Kevin. I am honored to have you be part of the g-" Erza said but got interrupted by something splatting. I look behind Erza and see that her cake fell on the floor. That is when everything got quite and I felt a very dark aura. I see that the aura is coming from Erza. Lucy then tugs on my shirt telling me to move back, which I do. _'What the heck is going on?' _I thought feeling a bit scared.

Erza then faces the guild. "Who did this?" She said in a dark and cold voice it brought chills down my spine. Everyone in the guild points at the raven and pink haired guys. They both pale in color as Erza turns towards them.

She raise her fist but stopped "I will let this slide today, we celebrate our new member." She said to them and they both sigh in relief. "But, expect your punishment tomorrow" they both nod cautiously and shaking in fear. Then everyone goes back to what they were doing, like nothing happened.

Erza turns back to me "Sorry that you had to see that, those two could be quite annoying" she apologize going back to her normal voice.

"I-Its okay" I said trying not to sound scared, which I fail miserably.

"Hey Lushe, did Natsu drop Erza's cake again?" Someone said. "Yup, like always" Lucy said to the person. I turned around to see who Lucy was talking to. No one was there but, Lucy and a blue haired cat on her shoulder... Wait.

"Lucy where did that cat come from and who were you talking to?" I said with confusion. "Oh Happy" she points at the cat who is named Happy.

"Happy? Why name him that?" I questioned Lucy. "Hey what's wrong with my name?" Happy said to me...wait what.

"D-did he just-?" "Talk, yes" Lucy finished my question and answered it for me.

"How?" I said still confused. Lucy was about to answer but Happy interrupted her "Because I am an Exceed!" I look back at Lucy, not even bothering to ask my next question.

"I will give you the short version. Exceed are cats from a different world that can talk and fly." Lucy said. "Aye!" Happy says with his paw up.

"That is so cool" I said amazed. "Really?!" They both said in unison, Happy exclaiming and Lucy questioning.

"Yeah" I said. "Well, at least someone apprentice my presents" Happy said with his arms crossed and eyes closed facing away form Lucy. "Shut up cat" Lucy said sounding annoyed. "You don't have to be so mean Lucy" Happy said still facing away. "I am not being mean, your just being annoying!" Lucy retaliates. I couldn't help but laugh at their argument.

They continue their argument until Happy asks me a question "Hey Kevin, am I being annoying or is Lucy being mean?" They both look at me with their arms crossed expecting an answer. "Aaaa" I look at Erza to see if she could help me, but she already left. _'Please someone save me'_

"Hey Luce, stop being mean to Happy" someone said, averting their attention to them. _'Thank You Person!' _I shouted in my head. I saw that pinky was the one who said that.

"Natsu!" Happy cries, sprouting wings and flies to, who I think is, Natsu. _'So that's how he flies' _I thought. "Lucy was being mean to me again" he said hugging Natsu's face. "What!" Lucy shouted.

"Its okay Happy, don't let Lucy get to you" Natsu said comforting Happy. "I'm standing right here, you know!" Lucy yelled. I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Hey flame brains, I wasn't done with you yet!" someone else yelled. It was that guy Natsu was fighting earlier. "What do you want now ice princess?" Natsu said annoyed. "I want payback for getting me in trouble for the cake that you dropped" he said putting emphasis on the "you".

"Are you saying that it was my fault snowman!" "Ya, it is pyro!" they both said budding heads. They kept on arguing and started fighting. "So, who are they?" I said to Lucy like nothing is happening. "The guy with pink hair is Natsu and the shirtless one is Gray." Lucy says also unfazed by them fighting.

Me and Lucy left Natsu and Gray to fight, so she could introduce me to everyone else.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

First chapter and school is already in the way, I can't wait for spring break. I can't let school get in the way. My next mission is destroy school. ***evil laugh*** By the way my other best friend was so kind enough to become my editor, so any mistakes it's her fault. ***hehehe***

**Chat Time**

Yay, Kevin you're making friends.

**Kevin: **Yeah and you were so worried.

Yes "I" was so worried.

**Kevin: **Was that sarcasm.

Yup. Thanks Lucy for helping.

**Lucy: **No problem. Natsu did the same for me.

**Happy: **She liiiikes him!

**Lucy: **Shut up cat! ***blush***

Hahahaha! Oh Kevin, you might want to get prepared for the next chapter

**Kevin: **Why?

Because

_Next Chapter: _First Day, First Battle


	3. First Day, First Battle

Sorry for not updating for a while, its just that I've been feeling sad...I found out that **Monty Oum **had died. You might of known him from Red vs Blue, RWBY, or Rooster Teeth. He was an awesome guy, he is one of the reason why I even started writing this story. He left so many people behind that loved him, his family, his friends, and us fans. I wanted to cry, but I knew that wouldn't do anything. I told myself if he were here, he would of told me to keep being my creative self and keep writing. So I dedicate this chapter to Monty. Sorry for making the mood kinda sad, but lets get back to the story.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Kevin's POV~ At The Guild**

Now I know pretty much everybody in the guild, all thanks to Lucy. Now I was sitting in at a table talking with Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, and Happy. Well excepted for Natsu who was eating a boat load of food. Erza had to got talk to the master about something. Then I met Juvia. She is...sweet, as long as you don't mess with her "Gray-sama".

"Hey Lucy have seen Carla? I want to give her this fish" Happy said showing Lucy a fish with a bow.

"Sorry Happy, she went to Fairy Hills with Wendy. Something about Wendy not doing your chores before we left" Lucy said.

"Who's Wendy and Carla?" I asked. "Carla is a girl Exceed that Happy is in _looove_ with" Lucy says trying to embarrass him.

"Shut it Lucy, at least I have somebody" Happy said in a knowing tone.

"Who says I don't?" Lucy said taking a quick glance at Natsu. Luckily nobody noticed... excepted for me. I sense a secret crush with these two.

(Sorry I just had to, NaLu is my third favorite ship in Fairy Tail)

"Love Rival!" Juvia said giving off a dark aura. "For the last time, I Do Not Like Gray!" Lucy shouted at Juvia.

"That's a lie, Love Rival, what isn't there to like about Gray-sama!" said Juvia giving Gray a tight hugged, while he tried to pry her off.

"So" I said getting back to my question "What about Wendy?" "Oh right, Wendy is a Dragon Slayer" Lucy said. "What, you guys have a forth Dragon Slayer?!" I said amazed.

"Yup she usually helps us out with her healing and enchantments, but she could kick butt too" Natsu said now finish with his food. "She is also around your age" Lucy adds.

"Good because the only young mages in the guild so far are me and Romeo" I said relieved.

Natsu starts to make some sniffing noises and look somewhere behind me. "Hey Wendy come and meet our new member!" Natsu yells.

Since Natsu sat a cross from me so I had to turn around. I turn and my eyes widened. She was running with her long blue hair flowing behind her, and she was wearing a multicolor dress with a triangle pattern.

_'Wow she so-' _"Ahh" she squealed as she tripped and fell on the floor. _'-just face planted on the ground' _I finished my thought and got up and ran up to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked kneeling down in to her.

**Wendy's POV ~ On the Streets of Magnolia**

I had finished my chores and was on my to the guild. It sounded louder than usually, like a party.

"Hey Carla, sounds like the guild is throwing another party" I said.

"Why am I not surprised. We are back for less than a day, and there already throwing party" Carla said unamused.

"Well maybe its a welcome home party?" I suggest. "For how convincing that sounds, I don't think that's the case?" Carla said deep in thought.

"What do you mean by that Carla?" I said a little confused.

"I don't know...but what I do know is that I sense misfortune in the near future" Carla said looking up at me. "Wonder whats going to happen?" I said as open the door to the guild.

Just as I thought, the guild was throwing a party. Then I hear Natsu call me. "Hey Wendy come and meet our new member!" Natsu and my friends were sitting at a table with someone that I assumed was the new member.

_'What?! We already have new member!" _I thought happily. I ran up to where they were. Then he turned and looked at me. "Ahh" I squealed as I tripped and face planted, so that's what Carla was telling me earlier._ 'Not a good first impression' _I thought feeling embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone say.

I look up and see him kneeling down to me with a concerned look. He had messy raven black hair and a pair of black glasses to match. Which complimented his dark brown eyes.

I hadn't realize I was starring at him for a while. "I-i'm fine" I quickly said. "Here let me help you up" he said putting his hand out. I blush a little as I grabbed his hand and he helped me up.

(I know cliché, deal with it)

"What did I tell you about running child in the guild?" Carla scold at me as she flew towards us.

"Sorry Carla, I just got excited to meet our new member" I apologized.

Carla then lands next to me and looks at the boy with glasses. "I take it that you're the new member" Carla says.

"That's me" he said turning his head showing us his guild mark on his neck. "The names Kevin, Kevin Gryder" he said, turning his head back.

"Nice to meet you Kevin. My name is Wendy Marvel and this is Carla" I greeted Kevin, showing Carla. _'His name sounds familiar, but I don't know why?'_

(I just now realized I am using Wendy's last name. I got my name from a story I wrote a few years ago, before I discovered Fairy Tail)

"Nice to meet you Wendy and you too Carla" Kevin said, greeting us back.

"Hey guys come and sit with us" Lucy said to us to come to their table.

We walked to their table, I sat next to Natsu who sat next to Lucy. On the other side, Kevin sat a cross from me with Gray and Juvia next to him. Happy and Carla where on the table.

"Carla! I got this fish for you" Happy said giving Carla a fish with a red bow.

"Thanks Happy, but you could have it" Carla said with an unsure tone. "Really Carla, thanks!" Happy said, then ate the fish.

"Can I charm a girl or what" Happy said proudly. "I'm pretty sure she was just dodging your gift" Lucy said.

"What do you know about girls, Lucy?" Happy asked knowingly.

"I know this might come as shock to you, but I'm a girl!" Lucy shouted and they both started to argue.

Me and Kevin both nervously laugh. "So Wendy, I heard the you are a Dragon Slayer" Kevin said. "Yeah, I am" I replied.

"What kind are you?" he asked. "Oh, I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer" I replied back.

"So that means you eat...sky?" he asked.

I chuckled a bit at his question, since it was kind obvious. "Yup" I said with smile. He smiled back. Then a question crossed my mind.

"Hey Kevin, what's your magic?" I asked.

"Well my magic is hard to explain" he said scratching this head.

"Then show us, in a battle, you and me!" Natsu yelled. Making everyone go silent.

"Natsu! He's just a kid and he's new. Do you really want t-" "okay" Kevin said calmly, interrupting Lucy's protest. This made everyone silent again.

"Really?!" everybody at the table shouted. "Yeah, why not?" Kevin said, beginning to slurp his frozen drink.

"See Luce, Kevin is cool with it" Natsu whined to Lucy. Lucy sighed, knowing that Natsu wouldn't take "no" for an answer. "Fine, but don't go ov-"

"Hear that Kevin, we can fight now!" Natsu shouted ignoring Lucy.

"Okay, let me just finish my frozen strawberry lemonade" Kevin said happily, returning to his drink.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the front of the guild!" Natsu shouted running outside. News didn't take long to get around the guild. Most people were already outside waiting for the battle.

"Are you sure about this Kevin?" I asked concerned. "Positive" Kevin said, holding a thumbs up.

"Well I guess I'll meet you outside, good luck" I said, wishing him luck. "Arigatō" Kevin said, thanking me.

_'I wonder what the outcome will be?' _I thought as I walk to the front of the guild with Carla.

**Kevin's POV**

I watch as Wendy, Carla, and many others leave to the front. _'How am I going to fight Natsu? I don't know much about him, let alone how he fights' _I thought frustrated, as I drank the rest of my drink. Once finished I placed the now empty cup on the table. _'I am going to need help, but who knows Natsu well?'_

"Hey Kevin, good luck with your battle" Gray said, then started to walk outside. _'Perfect'_

"Hey Gray" I said, grabbing his attention. "Yeah"

I got up from my seat and walked up to Gray. "Well since I am going against an opponent I know nothing about, I was hoping that you could tell me a few things on how to fight Natsu?" I said.

"Since I am his rival, and I hate his guts, why not?" Gray said with a semi-evil smirk. Which I also did the same.

"So here is what I got on Natsu. He's a Fire Dragon Slayer, so fire attacks won't work on him. He fights more than he thinks, but makes up for it with his will power to win. He also gets more power for his anger. Natsu also has a Lightning Flame Dragon Mode. Which is when he gets really powerful" Gray informed me.

"So he's an overpowered mage, who really wants to win, and not as bright as other people" I summarized what Gray said.

"Pretty much, but he does have a weakness. He is has really bad motion sickness" Gray reassured me.

"Good to know. Thanks Gray, its been a pleasure doing business with you" I said, giving Gray a simple handshake.

"Don't thank me yet, you still have to kick Natsu's ass" Gray said smirking. Then out of the blue, Juvia tackles Gray to the ground.

"Gray-sama, why don't you let Juvia hold your hand?" Juvia whined. Gray tried to pry her off, but no luck, so he look at me for help.

_'Okay Juvia lets see how love crazy are you over Gray' _"Hey Juvia, do you want to take Gray's handshake from me?" I asked awkwardly, with the hand I shook Gray's hand out.

She looked at me for a second then my hand, and jumped up shook my hand furiously. "Thank you Kevin-kun!" Juvia said, nearly dislocating my shoulder.

"Your welcome Juvia" I said nervously, as she and Gray walked out. _'She is not crazy in love, she is insanely in love!' _I thought sighing.

_'Well looks like I am going to have my first battle now' _I thought as I walked out to the front of the guild.

**Battle POV~ At The Front Gate of the Guild**

(AKA Third Person)

Kevin walked out to the front of the guild, looking rather calm. At the front of the guild almost all the guild members stood there waiting for the up coming battle. Where Cana sat, there was a board with bets. Most bets were on Natsu to win. Which only caused Kevin to sighed in discouragement, but shook it off.

"Hey Natsu! You ready to fight or not?!" Kevin yelled at the crowed, not knowing where he was. This made everyone look at him. Then Natsu pushed people out of the way.

"Oh yeah, I'm fired up!" Natsu said, with flames coming off him. "Then lets go" Kevin said rather serious.

The two positioned themselves giving each other a distance from one another, while everyone else made a ring around the two also distancing themselves. Natsu got in to battle position, while Kevin just stood there normally. Both having serious looks on their faces. Everyone was quiet, the crowed was waiting for the first move. Which they got.

Natsu plunged towards Kevin with a regular fist. He hit Kevin in the middle of his chest, but Natsu's fist went though him making a splashing sound. _'Water?' _Natsu thought confused, looking at his now soaked fist. Natsu was now behind, so he turned to see what had happened. Kevin had his back turned with a hole in his chest that had water around the edges. The "wound" slowly filled itself back to normal.

"You going easy on me Natsu or is that all you got?" Kevin taunted, his back still turned. "Either way, you got to do better than that to defeat me!" Kevin said turning around quickly, with his right hand swinging. "**_~Water Cane~_**" Kevin says making his right hand into a water-like whip aiming at Natsu. He quickly dodged Kevin's attack.

"I was gonna hold back, but looks like I don't have to!" Natsu said jumping towards Kevin. "**_~Fire Dragon's Iron Fist~_**" Natsu says engulfing his fist in flames. Kevin could of let the attack hit because it would of had the same outcome as last time, but he didn't.

"**_~Water Jigsaw~_**" Kevin says spinning into a cyclone of water, sucking Natsu into it. Natsu was then sent flying, but wan't finished. He put his hands together, one being a fist. "**_~Ice-Make: Slide~_**" Kevin says making a ice-slide that twisting upwards, catching Natsu.

"What the he-!" Natsu yelled, before his stomach started to grumble. Kevin watched as Natsu slid down the slide. As Natsu finally got to the end of the slide, he was really sick from his motion sickness.

"Give up" Kevin said cheerfully. Natsu slowly stood back up. "Not...gonna happen!" Natsu shouted, now engulfed in flames. Kevin smirked in pleasure, "Looks like the real battle starts now"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Cliffhanger! I am very sorry for the very late update. Adding on to the death of one of my heroes, is school giving me a crap ton of homework, and my two-year-old brother needing all the attention in the world. But I did do late night writing for you.

**Chat Time**

**Kevin:** I am totally going to beat you Natsu!

**Natsu: **Yeah right! Your gonna win, when pigs fly

**Kevin: **Well cats can fly, so I am pretty sure there is a flying pig somewhere

**Natsu: **Ah crap I might of screwed myself?!

**Kevin:** I was just kidding Natsu...but then again

Okay this is clearly going nowhere, so I am just going to end it here

_Next Chapter: _Ending a Battle, Starting Questions


	4. Ending a Battle, Starting Questions

Sorry for a late update. Hey it is hard to write action scenes in words. Lets just get back to the fight.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Battle POV~ At The Front Gate of the Guild**

Kevin smirked in pleasure, "Looks like the real battle starts now."

Natsu smiled and rushed towards Kevin, so did he. Both had their fists raised, ready to attack the other. They met at the middle, but Kevin faked Natsu out and instead dodged his attack, going behind him. "**_~Ice-Make: Lance~_**" Kevin said making multiple ice-lances aimed at Natsu.

Natsu quickly turned around in time to dodge the lances. "**_~Fire Drago- ~_**" "I don't think so, **_~Water Lock~_**" Kevin said creating a water dome around Natsu, midway through his "Fire Dragon's Roar." Natsu did not see that coming and tried to get out. "I am not done yet, **_~Ice-Make: Freeze~_**" Kevin said causing the dome of water to freeze into ice. The, solid, ice dome fell with a big thud. Kevin sighed exhausted and relaxed himself, having won the battle.

Until he heard a cracking sound. Kevin eyes widen in shock, the ice dome was cracking from Natsu's fire burning from the inside. _'He still has some fight in him?!' _Kevin thought, taking a few steps back. The ice dome broke revealing, a now mad, Natsu. "**_~Fire Dragon's...~_**" Natsu said inhaling. "**_~ROAR~_**" Natsu said breathing out fire, catching Kevin off guard. "**_~Water Nebula~_**" Kevin quickly said sending a beam of water at Natsu's fire. The two attacks collided, both were evenly matched.

Then Kevin's water seemed to run out, shocking himself. _'Crap! I used it too much' _Kevin thought facing a wildfire coming towards him. "**_~Ice-Make: Shield~_**" Kevin said making an ice shield in front of him. _'It won't hold for long, better think of something fast' "_**_~Ice-Make: Floor~_**" Kevin said making the ground under Natsu into ice. Causing Natsu to slip and fall, laying flat on his back.

Natsu's anger grew making him catch fire, causing the ice to melt under him. Natsu stood up looking quite mad. Natsu rushed towards Kevin. "**_~Fire Dragon's Claw~_**" Natsu said jumping, igniting his feet going for a kick. Kevin quickly brought his hands together. "**_~Ice-Mak- ~_**" Kevin said, but his magic stopped midway. _'Crap!' _Natsu kicks Kevin in the stomach, sending him flying. Kevin landed on his front side. He picked himself up, one of his hands on his stomach. Natsu's attack hit him hard. _'Looks like I have to use mine' _Kevin thought.

Kevin put his hand in front of him, both having a blue glow. Natsu notice his action and started to rush him again. Kevin created a magic circle, that was different shades of blue. "**_~Shooting Stars~_**" Kevin said summoning glowing blue star like projectiles out of the magic circle. Natsu kept running, dodging the projectiles at the same time. Natsu then jump up. "**_~Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang~_**" Natsu said setting one of his hands ablaze, heading towards Kevin.

Kevin saw the attack coming, he brought one of his hands up. "**_~Star Defence~_**" Kevin said creating a big blue shiny ( 2-D ) star between him and Natsu. His attack was stopped by this, making him retreat back. Only to come running back, but with a regular fist up. This caught Kevin off guard again, quickly pulling his hand down from the air in front of him. This also pulled down the star in front of him. Natsu made contact the star. "**_~Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow~_**" Natsu said making flames burst out of his elbow, giving his fist more force. This made the star break. Kevin quickly crossed his arms in front of him, to try and shield himself. Natsu's punch made Kevin skid back, but without losing his balance.

"Something not right here?" Gray said to himself, on the sidelines. "What do you mean Gray?" Lucy said behind him.

"Kevin is not using his Ice Make Magic or Water Magic anymore" Gray said suspiciously.

"Maybe it takes too much magic, that's why he doesn't want to use them right now?" Wendy said over hearing them. "I guess, but the last time he used them they stopped midway" Gray said confused. _'What are you hiding?' _Gray thought looking at Kevin. Natsu and Kevin haven't moved since the last attack.

"Oh Gray-sama, you're so cute when you're confused" Juvia said, with hearts in her eyes. Everyone in the conversation sweat dropped.

The two stood in silence. "Now, are you gonna give up?" Natsu said, mocking what Kevin said earlier (last chapter). Kevin chuckled at Natsu's words. "Well like you said, not gonna happen. **_~Star Plates~_**" Kevin said flinging his arms forward, creating shiny blue star like platforms floating around, pointing in different directions. Natsu was confused on what was happening. "**_~Star Speed~_**" Kevin said zooming fast with a blue glow around him. He bounced off the platforms hitting Natsu, like a human pinball.

After doing enough damage to Natsu, Kevin went up above him. "**_~Cosmetic Crater~_**" Kevin said with his fist glowing a bright blue. He headed straight down toward Natsu, making contact with an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Kevin was still above Natsu. He blocked Kevin's attack with only his forearm. Kevin was shocked how easily Natsu blocked his attack. Natsu quickly grabbed Kevin's arm and threw him forward. Kevin was able to land on his feet with ease. Kevin looked back at Natsu, only to freeze in fear. Natsu was anger with flames, but not just flames, lighting too. _'So this is Natsu's Lightning Flame Dragon Mode' _Kevin thought in fear and amazement.

Natsu suddenly jumped up. "**_~Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame~_**" Natsu said with a huge lighting fireball coming towards Kevin. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled in fear for Kevin. Kevin stood there with wide eyes as the attack came, but snapped back into reality. "**_~Star Reborn~_**" Kevin said with a bright blue flash of light before Natsu's attack hit him. A huge explosion of fire and lighting was made where Kevin stood.

"Natsu you idiot!" Gray yelled as he ran to punch Natsu to ground. "Sorry I-" Natsu said, but got interrupted by the sound of fire being sucked up, but it wasn't Natsu who was doing it. It was actually Kevin sucking up all the flames and even lightning that Natsu fired.

Kevin finished with a sigh, then glared at Natsu. "What are you trying to do, kill me?!" Kevin shouted, crossing his arms.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

At school I had to write a story and we had to make characters, so being the shipper I am I put **Levy Redfox**. Its cannon, I know it. I'm such a weirdo or just a massive shipper or both.

**Chat Time**

**Lucy: **What just happened?

**Gray: **Kevin just kicked Natsu's ass

**Kevin: **Hehe

**Natsu: **I was going easy on him

**Gray: **Sure Natsu

**Natsu: **Want to go stripper?!

**Gray: **Why not, flame-brains?! ***buds heads with Natsu***

Not. In. The. Chat Room. ***dark aura***

**Natsu and Gray: **AYE! ***sweats in fear***

Thank you ***smiles***

**Lucy: **Author scary ***whispers to Kevin***

**Kevin: *nods***

What was that? ***glares***

**Lucy and Kevin: **Nothing!

Good

_Next Chapter: _Second Star Magic


End file.
